1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an activating apparatus of passive safety device for forcedly activating a passive safety device at the time of disposal of the passive safety device provided for protecting a passenger inside a vehicle.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, vehicles are equipped with various passive safety devices, including not only an air bag device for driver seat, an air bag device for passenger seat, and side air bag devices, but also seat belts with a pretensioner. When a vehicle equipped with such passive safety devices is scrapped, the passive safety devices become no longer necessary and it is desired that the scrapping of vehicle be done after the passive safety devices have been activated in a forced manner.
A conventional method for forcedly activating a passive safety device such as an air bag device preliminarily before scrapping of the vehicle was a method for providing a line for supplying an electric current from an off-vehicle power supply or the like to a squib while bypassing a safing sensor the of air bag device and for actually supplying the current to the squib to forcedly activate the air bag device, thus effecting disposal thereof. Another conventional disposing method of air bag device is, for example, the one disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Hei 8-80801.